Time for me to fly
by stillblindtome
Summary: This is a Jonas fic, i really ont know where it's going, so please read for the sake of it it will not be boring!


Time for me to fly

Freya's POV

Walking out into the cold at half time, I breathed in the fresh air; feeling a stare burning into the back of my head, I turned round to see a boy who looked about my age, 17, turn away, this was obvious because I could see a slight turn at the corner of his mouth. He had dark, wavy hair falling about his face and brown eyes that I would give anything to be stared at with again; I caught his stare, wondering about whether love at first sight was a myth or not, because if it wasn't, I don't know what emotion just washed over me.

I had felt a pair of eyes on me the whole way through the performance, and because of this did a double take, seeing his eyes once again. I was lost in a crowd of people rushing to buy all their alcohol and crap during the brake. I turned around, just as the boy came over to the place where I had been facing; I turned again, so did he. I shook my head, grinning, as he grabbed onto my shoulders to stop me from turning again so that we could look each other in the eyes.

His eyes were beautiful, I voiced this without realising, and he said the same about mine, we both coloured at this, looking to the floor.

"Awkward…" he stated.

"No it wasn't," I said blatantly, pausing then correcting myself, "ok, ok, fine, maybe it was just little a bit awkward," I smiled.

His lips curled at this, he put out his hand "Joe, Joseph, whatever."

He looked down at his feet again.

"Ok, well I'm Freya, just Freya," I replied.

Looking up, Joe spoke "well, Freya…Freya, this may sound a bit forward…"

"…Or awkward, maybe" I questioned, urging him on.

"Yeah, well, actually both, but doyouwanttomaybegogetacoffee…or something." He said this all in one breath, and I watched as he glanced down, then back at me, then down again.

He looked earnestly up (or was it down) to me at this point. I melted all over again when I looked back into his eyes, "I'd love that."

I took his hand, leading him to the riverside; we stood, watching the water.

"Oh, yeah, almost forgot, I'll just call to find the nearest starbucks, that ok, Freya?"

"Sure, go for it," I nodded, only afterwards realising what a weird phrase I had just used, and slapping myself for it.

Joe's POV

I said bye to Kev and hung up, walking over to Freya, who was standing by the millennium bridge with her chin resting in her hands. I went and stood by her, her eyes really were…amazing, and in the dappled white light from the bridge, reflected by the Thames they were, well…dazzling.

Freya brought me back from my reverie, breaking the silence by saying, "err, this is so random, isn't it like midnight?"

"Err, no," I checked my watch, "it's actually only four," I answered, grinning to myself.

"Oh," Freya blushed, "how time doesn't fly when you're in living hell."

"I get the impression you didn't like the first half then." Freya nodded, "me neither, what do you say we skip it?" I bit my lip, hoping for a yes, and as I said this Freya's eyes lit up, she nodded enthusiastically "hell yeah, I cant stand another minute of King Lear and his pathetic fallacy"

"Well" I smiled, "starbucks is just round the corner, according to Kevin…"

"Cool, lets go" Freya replied, taking my hand boldly and leading me round to the left.

I knew we were going in way the wrong direction, but I didn't stop to tell Freya, I was quite happy with my hand in hers." And the best thing was, she had put it there, it wasn't like I had to do my usual, stretch, elbow up, hand swing down to catch hers like Kevin had taught me, and also, this plan was way less awkward.

After about twenty minutes of our conversation drifting, as aimlessly as we had been walking we actually managed to find starbucks, whether it was the one Kevin had directed me to, I didn't know, because we seriously were out of touch as we talked.

"Just round the corner? Well, we got here in the end" Freya joked.

"Well, if we'd gone to the right instead of left we would have got here in less than two, see? There's the river," I pointed to it and Freya playfully hit my arm, she didn't know it, but now my arm felt strangely elated, butterflies had erupted in my stomach and I could do no more than stare as Freya looked back at me, strands of her honey coloured hair falling loosely, framing her face.

Freya broke the silence again, as we ordered our drinks, "Hey, what do you say we get take out, I want to show you someplace..."

"ok, hold on."

"No, you hold on Joe Jonas!!…You are, aren't you, well, isn't that a coincidence, I was just thinking, well, I'll tell you over coffee!"

"Yeah, that's me" I said maybe a little too disappointedly, because Freya questioned this lack of enthusiasm.

"What? Is there's nothing wrong with being a singing, dancing, rocking rock star!"

"You really think so?" this meant a lot to me, Freya's opinion, even when there are millions of other fans out there, Freya was different, something special.

"Sure. Defs Joe" I loved it when Freya said my name, and by now i was blushing so hard by now, I just wanted to get into a hole and grin, but maybe Freya's company could be better that? Well, I may as well try; it's time for _me_ to fly, not Nick this time.


End file.
